Don't Judge Me
by Hotly81173
Summary: The team spend a week at Rossi's cabin for a team building exercise. What could possibly go wrong when you get the team together outside of work? Read to find out.


Don't Judge Me

Summary: The team spend a week at Rossi's cabin for a team building exercise. What could possibly go wrong when you get the team together outside of work? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Criminal Minds. This is just for entertainment purposes.

A/N: this is for aaronemilylove05. I hope you like it. I couldn't have written this one without you. You are my dream come true, I love you babe!

The team arrived at Dave's cabin for their team building/vacation per Strauss's orders after she gave them the next two weeks off for down time. Strauss had thought it would be a good idea for them to use their down time together to build better unity within the team. So she had given them three options, A) Take the FBI team building course at Quantico. B) She would assign each member of the team with someone from team B to do training with for a week (which Hotch said no to quickly), and C) The team could choose something to do together to build the team unity and they had to do it for at least one straight week. So the team weighed their options and decided on C. They thought it would be fun since they never really had a chance to spend time together outside of work. Maybe the occasional get together but never for more than a few hours. So Rossi set it up and had his cabin fully stocked with everything they would need for the next week. He even made sure to have enough non -perishable items in the kitchen just incase of a power outage. Being the time of year that it was Dave knew that anything could happen with the weather. After the last bout with the weather and having all the pipes burst, Dave had the pipes fixed and wrapped with heated pipe insulators that came with a back up solar panel in case the power went out.

Rossi's cabin had five fireplaces, one in the living-room and one in each of the four bedrooms, one being Dave's. That left three bedrooms to split between the six remaining members of the team. Each bedroom had a king sized bed so everyone would have to share a bed with someone else. Now came the hard part, who was sharing rooms. JJ quickly snagged Penelope to share a room with, leaving Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Emily to fight it out.

"I'll bunk with Prentiss." Morgan said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No way. You are not sharing a room with me. You talk in your sleep." Emily said as she took a step back.

"Oh come on Princess..." Morgan began, only to have Hotch interrupt him.

"Enough...I will assign the rooms. JJ and Garcia, Morgan and Reid, Emily and myself. If you don't like it take it up with Strauss when we get back to work, this was her idea." Hotch said before going outside to start bringing in the bags from one of the two SUV's they had driven.

"What crawled up his ass?" Morgan turned and asked Dave.

"Don't ask me, I only live here. I have no idea of the goings on in his head. Just do as he says and no one will get hurt." Dave said before turning and following after Hotch.

Morgan and Reid stared at each other before going to help with the bags. Penelope and JJ stood there and stared at their friend, smiling.

"What?" Emily asked as her two friends looked back at each other before turning back to her.

"So you and Hotch will be sharing a room, huh?" JJ asked her with a smile.

"Oh come on JJ, it's not like that and you know it." Emily defended herself.

"No, but you want it be." Penelope said as she nudged JJ in the side.

"Yeah Emily, you know this is like a dream come true for you. You and Hotch, in a room together... alone, sharing a bed." JJ said, emphasizing alone.

"I swear you guys need to give it a rest. There is nothing going on between me and Hotch and there never will be." Emily said just as the guys came back in carrying the bags, dumping them on the floor inside the door.

The guys stopped inside the door and stared at the three women for a second.

"What's going on in here? The three of you haven't moved since we left." Morgan asked as he walked over to stand beside Penelope, dropping his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing. Let's just get ourselves settled and then we can find something for dinner." Emily said quickly before the girls could pipe up and tell them what they thought about the sleeping arrangements. "Dave you wouldn't by any chance have hired a chef for the week?" she added, turning to face Dave.

"Bite your tongue, Emily Prentiss. I have never and I never will have someone else cook in my kitchen." Dave said, giving Emily a look of disapproval.

"Sorry Dave, I didn't mean to offend the master but I haven't eaten anything since six o'clock this morning and I'm hungry." Emily whined to Dave, giving him the prettiest doe eyes Hotch had ever seen as he watched the two of them.

"Well come on then Miss. Prentiss, let's get you settled and then I will fix you my famous spaghetti with my grandmothers special sauce. Do you like meatballs Emily? Because I make some killer Italian sausage meatballs. My very own top secret seasonings." Dave said as he picked up his and Emily's bags and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the stairs.

"Oh I love Italian sausage meatballs!" Emily said, smiling at her friend as she wrapped her arm around his waist as they climbed the stairs.

Hotch stood there and stared after the two of them until they disappeared at the top of the landing. The others had already grabbed their bags and dispersed to their own rooms, leaving Hotch in the foyer by himself. He bent down and picked up his bag and headed to find the room he would sharing with Emily. As he walked he couldn't help but wonder why he had put Emily and him sharing a room. Was it the way Morgan wiggled his eyebrows at her? Was he really jealous of their friendship? Yes he was jealous of the connection that they had. It wasn't just her relationship with Morgan, it was how close she was to everyone else on the team but him. Had he been such an asshole in her first months with the team that now she couldn't get close to him too? Sure she talked to him and even joked a little with him but it just wasn't the same as she did with the rest of the team. He wanted that closeness with her too. Topping the stairs he saw Rossi come out of the door at the end of the hall and went to the room across the hall. He assumed that the room Rossi had exited was the room he would be sharing with Emily, so that was the door he headed for. Stopping outside the door, he tapped lightly on it and waited to hear Emily reply but he heard nothing. He opened the door slowly and peered inside.

"Emily?" he called out but didn't hear anything so he walked into the room.

Hotch noticed the other door on the other side of the room where the bed was at. There was a light shining from underneath it so he assumed it was a bathroom. That's when he heard the shower running from behind the closed door. He saw the bags sitting on the foot of the bed so be sat his bag down on the bed as well. Opening it he began to unpack his clothes, putting them in one of the drawers in the dresser that was against the wall at the foot of the bed. After unpacking Hotch took out a pair of dark blue sleep pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, along with a clean pair of boxer briefs and laid them on the bed for later that night. Hotch heard the water turn off and then heard a knock on the door to the hallway. He went and opened the door at the same time the bathroom door opened as Emily walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel.

"Oh God... I didn't know you guys were in here." Emily said as she backed towards the bathroom, not taking her eyes off Hotch.

"It's okay kiddo, I was just going to tell you that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Dave said as he watched his two friends stare at each other.

Hotch had not taken his eyes off of her since she had come out of the bathroom and the only thing he could think was, she was definitely not a kid.

"I'm going to help Dave." Was all Hotch said as he pushed his way past Dave and headed for the kitchen.

"Come down to the kitchen when you get through getting dressed, sweetie." Dave told her with a smile.

"Okay Dave, I'll be down in a few minutes." Emily said as she walked over to where her bag was at on the bed.

"I'll see you in a little bit then." Dave said as he shut the door behind him as he left to go tell the others about dinner.

Dave caught up with Hotch on the stairs and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dave said, frustrated at his friend for his behavior.

"Dave, what are you talking about?" he asked, turning on the stairs to face his friend.

"Back there. What was that all about? You practically growled at her. Why are upset with her? You are the one who chose to share a room with her. Why? If you are gonna act like this all week I wouldn't be surprised if she went and shared the bed with the girls." Dave said, eyeing Hotch curiously.

"Dave, it has been a long day. I'm just tired and hungry. I need some food and a good nights sleep and I will be fine." Hotch said as he turned to finish descending the stairs.

"I'll tell you what you need my friend." Dave called after him and then followed quickly after him. "You need to get laid and you need to learn to relax and have fun a little. Emily could take care of both of those things for you. She's fun and sexy and I bet she could show you how loosen that tie a little bit. Aaron, she is the woman for you. She would do right by you. So you better do right by her."

"Let it go Dave. I am not even in her league. She deserves better than me. Plus she doesn't see me as anything more than her boss." Hotch said as the two reached the kitchen.

"So you admit that you have feelings for her?" Dave said but was cut off as the others, minus Emily, arrived in the kitchen.

Emily sat down on the bed and huffed out a breath. She should have just taken her clothes into the bathroom with her, then her boss wouldn't have seen her half naked and become uncomfortable, running from the room. But it wasn't like it was intentional and she was actually covered up more with the towel then she would have been if she had on a bathing suit or her regular sleep attire. She quickly pulled a pair of jeans and a dark red long sleeve shirt from her bag. Opening the other compartment she grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of black lace panties and matching bra. Quickly getting dressed, she fixed her hair and then headed to where everyone was at in the kitchen.

After dinner everyone settled in the living-room around the fireplace on the cushions that were set around on the sunken floor in front of the fireplace. Dave stood by the bar that was in the corner of the room and offered everyone whatever they wanted to drink. With drinks in hand, the team relaxed as the wood crackled in the fireplace. Dave turned on his surround sound stereo system that was built into the wall, which had speakers in every room of the cabin. Each room could change it to the occupants preference of music if they chose to. With jazz music softly billowing through the rooms, each team member left one by one to change into something more comfortable before returning to their spots in front of the fireplace. Reid was the last one to come back to the living-room, he had something in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Uh Dave... I found this in the linen closet in the hallway when I went looking for a towel for later." Reid said as he held up a quart size ziploc bag full of a light green substance, which appeared to have little red hairs all in it, and a pack of cigarette papers.

"Ah, there that is. Thanks Reid." Dave said, taking the bag from the younger agent. "I was looking for that last weekend and I couldn't remember where I had put it."

"Dave, why do you have a bag of weed in your linen closet, man?" Morgan asked the older agent with a grin.

"I was up here last weekend hunting with Mudgie and these little punks were up here on my lake partying. I confiscated it from them and when I came back to the cabin I must have put it in the linen closet when I got a towel out to dry Mudgie off." Dave said, trying to defend himself as to why he would have a bag of marijuana.

"That's a good excuse Dave. Now tell us the real reason you have it." JJ said from across the room where she was sitting next to Reid.

"That is the real reason. I just forgot where I had put it. I am taking it back to Quantico and turning it over to Halderman in the Drug Enforcement Unit." Dave replied to the blonde while giving her a look of disdain.

Hotch sat there on his cushion in front of the fireplace watching his best-friend try to wiggle his way out of this one. Emily was standing by the bar waiting on the margarita Dave was making her. After he handed her drink to her, Emily walked back over to the group and sat down on the cushion next to Hotch.

"So do you think he's telling the truth?" she whispered as she leaned closer so no one else could hear her.

"I'm not sure. Dave's the master at manipulating a situation. I may have known him since the beginning of time but I still haven't figured that man out." Hotch said as he caught a whiff of Emily's shampoo.

The scent was sweet with a hint of floral. He couldn't quite place the scent but knew that he would know that scent anywhere. He had smelled it a thousand times... had been intoxicated by that scent on more occasions than he could count.

"Okay my furry little friends, drop the debate on why Dave has a bag full of weed and let's play a game." Penelope said as Hotch wondered why he never followed through with having her drug tested.

"Thank you Penelope, but I am really not in the mood for games tonight." Dave said as he took a seat between Hotch and Morgan.

"Oh come on gramps. We all need to let loose for a little while. Just a little fun game of Truth or Dare never hurt anyone." Penelope said, trying to talk Dave into playing.

"I love you Penelope, but do not call me gramps or you might find yourself sleeping in the SUV tonight instead of that nice warm bed you have staked claim to." Dave said, winking at the perky blonde.

"I'll start. Okay this is for JJ. Truth or dare?" Penelope asked, ignoring Dave's words and the death stares from the rest of the team.

"Penelope..." JJ began but was interrupted by Penelope.

"Oh no my friend, you are playing this game. Now answer me, truth or dare?" Penelope said, giving JJ her sternest look, which did nothing to scare anyone.

"Fine. Ummm... I guess... truth." JJ said and held her head down, waiting for Penelope's question like it was going to bring on the end of the world.

Penelope sat there for a minute thinking of a good question to ask her best friend. Her eyes lit up and she sat up straighter, eyeing her friend and smiled. JJ cringed because she knew that look and knew it was not going to bode well for her.

"Okay, let's see. If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be and why?" Penelope asked with a triumphant look on her face.

JJ's mouth fell open and she looked around the room. Morgan and Dave were laughing as Reid's face turned red.

"Pen... I..." JJ stopped, not sure if she really should be honest answering the question or not.

"Oh no Sweet Pea, you have to answer. You picked truth, so no going back now. Truth is your friend, now answer the question."

"Okay, okay. I would kiss Reid." the embarrassed blonde answered and hung her head again.

"Oh you're not finished yet. You have to tell us why." Penelope goaded her.

"Well because I haven't kissed anyone else in the room before and I already know he is a good kisser." JJ replied and looked over at Reid, who was now a deep crimson color. "Sorry Reid." she whispered.

"When did that happen?" Emily asked, perking up a little bit at the news that the two had kissed before.

"I'll tell you later." JJ said to her other best-friend.

"I guess it's my turn to choose." JJ said as she scanned the room for the next victim of Penelope's twisted little game.

"Morgan, truth or dare?" She asked as she eyed the man sitting beside her now ex-best-friend.

"I choose dare." Morgan said immediately.

"I dare you to read us the last text message you received and who it was from. You have to show it to Hotch first so you don't lie about it. No deleting messages either." JJ said with a big grin on her face.

Morgan knew that this wasn't going to be good. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his messages and showed the last one to Hotch. Hotch looked at the message and snickered before handing the phone back to Morgan.

"Okay, this is the last message I received and it is from my Baby Girl. 'Hey my Chocolate God. I can't wait to get you alone tonight. Meet me by the hot tub at one o'clock. Love, your Baby Girl. Oh and P.S. Don't have any clothes on. You won't be needing them.' There that is the whole message. Stop judging me." Morgan said as the rest of the team broke into a fit of laughter.

"You guys leave my Morgan alone. He is a very sensitive man and I always send him text like that to make him feel better after a long day. Don't judge our friendship. No matter how strange it looks to you people." Penelope said defensively. "Go on baby. Choose someone to ask." she continued, looking over at Morgan and winking at him.

"I choose Reid. Reid, truth or dare?" Morgan asked.

"I would rather sit this game out." Reid said quietly.

"Uh uh Pretty Boy. You've got to play just like the rest of us." Morgan told him.

"I guess I'll choose truth." Reid said, already regretting his decision.

"Oh, you're no fun." Penelope chimed in from her place next to Morgan.

"Who in this room would be the worst person to get trapped in an elevator with?" Morgan grinned at the younger man.

"That's easy. You would be the worst person to be trapped with. All you do is pound on the buttons and the doors, yelling for help like a little baby." Reid said back while trying not to laugh.

"Well if I remember right, I wasn't the only yelling like a baby. You seemed to be having a yell fest yourself." Morgan shot back at Reid.

"I wouldn't have had to yell if you would have just remained calm and not gone into panic mode. It was just a natural response to yell after you made the elevator drop a few feet." Reid said, defending his actions.

"I choose Rossi. Truth or dare?" Reid asked the older man on his right.

"Well damn. I'll live a little and choose dare." Dave replied with a grin. Proud of his choice until he looked over at Reid and saw the look in his eyes.

"Living on the wild side. I like it." Penelope laughed out.

"I dare you to smoke some of that marijuana you have." Reid said triumphantly, like he had gotten one over on the older man.

Dave looked around the room trying to figure a way out of the mess he was now in. Then it came to him.

"I can't do that Reid. For one reason, I am a federal agent. Secondly, if I get drug tested I will lose my job." Dave said knowing that would be enough to get him out of it.

"I gotcha covered there gramps. We all just had our physicals so there won't be any drug testing popping up any time soon. So just relax." Penelope said and Dave gave her a look of pure loathing.

"You're pushing it tonight Garcia. You must really like the cold. You are about two minutes away from getting banned from my house. If I do this, I am not going down with this ship alone. You all have to do it too." Dave said grinning at the rest of the team.

The rest of the team looked around at each other, no one knowing what to say. Dave knew that this was the out he needed. He knew Hotch would never go for this.

Hotch looked around at the rest of the team and thought for a moment. He was always the one to do the right thing. He nudged Emily with his elbow and when she turned to look at him he leaned over closer to her.

"Are you up for it?" he whispered in her ear.

"You're serious?" Emily asked, shocked at his question.

"Very." he said as he sat back up straight. "Hey Dave, go for it." he told his friend.

"Are you crazy Hotch?" Rossi asked with a panicked look on his face.

"Didn't you tell me earlier that I need to loosen up and have fun? Well put the pot where your mouth is and shut up." Hotch said, arching his eyebrow in response.

"This is not what I was talking about and you know it." Dave argued.

"Show me how it's done then Dave. Teach me how an old dog does tricks." Hotch laughed as Dave's face sank.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. If Strauss finds out about this we are all going to be looking for a new job." Dave said as he got up and went over to the coffee table and dumped the content of the bag out onto the smooth surface.

The rest of the team moved to sit around the coffee table as well. Dave pulled out a rolling paper and began trying to roll a joint.

"Stop Dave, you are doing it wrong." Hotch said and took the half way rolled up joint from Rossi's hand. "You have to roll both ends at the same time and you have to make sure to keep it tight, but not to tight or it won't burn." Hotch said and then looked up to find everyone staring a him.

"What? So I may or may not have done this before. Don't judge me. It's not like the rest of you don't have any of your own secrets." he said as he finished his project with a lick to stick the paper in place.

Emily watched Hotch's tongue slide against the length of the glue strip and all she could think about was that tongue licking her in places that hadn't been licked in God only knows how long.

Hotch rolled six more joints and then handed one to each member of the team. Dave went to the kitchen and came back with hand full of lighters he kept in a drawer with candles just in case the electricity went out. He grabbed an ashtray from the bar as he passed.

"Okay you freaks, we do this together or we don't do this at all. That goes for you to Reid." Dave said as he took his seat again.

Everyone took a lighter from the pile before turning to face their leader thinking he would stop this. To everyone's surprise Hotch smiled at his team.

"Okay everybody, on the count of three. One, two, three." Hotch said and then lifted the joint to his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply and holding it.

The rest of the team followed suit until everyone had taken their first puff of their joints. The room erupted in a chorus of coughs as each member choked. For the next fifteen minutes the team sat around drinking their drinks and smoking their joints. If Strauss walked in right now she would find her team in a fit of hysterics as they sat around their circle telling jokes.

"Okay my peeps, let's get back to our game." Penelope said as she leaned against Morgan's side.

"Let's not and say we did." Reid said under his breath.

"I heard that you little stoner." Penelope said looking over at the genius who was now half laying on JJ.

"Okay, no fighting high. You probably won't remember it anyway." Dave said as he leaned back against the couch.

"Dave, it's your turn to pick." JJ said as she unconsciously ran her fingers through Reid's hair as he rest his head in her lap.

Dave looked over at the two of them and thought that this week might just bring more than Hotch and Emily together.

"I choose Penelope. You wanted to play this game. I am going to show you how to do it. Truth or dare my lovely queen of all things electronic." Rossi said to the bubbly blonde.

"Bring it on old man. I choose dare. There is nothing you can have me do that scares me." Penelope told the older man as she leaned her elbows on the coffee table.

"I dare you to go to the bathroom and change. You must go commando for the rest of the game. Bring back your underwear as proof and you have to use the bathroom right off of the foyer." Dave said, smiling at the blonde.

"No can do pops, already going commando. Try again." Penelope laughed, followed by the rest of the team except for Morgan.

Morgan looked quickly over at her with raised eyebrows and then he gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Okay let me think... I know, I dare you to prank call Strauss." Dave dared her and then chuckled.

"I got this one." Penelope said and then took Morgans phone from him. Blocking the number, she dialed Strauss, turning on the speaker she waited as it rang.

"Hello." Strauss said, picking up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, can you tell me... when a cow laughs, does milk come out of his nose?" Penelope asked in her best Irish accent.

"Look. I don't know who you are, but I already told you to stop calling me. If you call back I will find out who you are and then you will be sorry." Strauss said angrily and hung up the phone.

"That was easy. I do it all the time." Penelope said as the rest of the team burst into a fit of laughter.

"Penelope, I can't believe you do that to her. How often do you prank call her?" Emily asked her with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Let's see... I have called her at least three times a week for the last three weeks." she said to everybody's dismay.

"Wow, I am impressed Babygirl. Didn't know you had that in you." Morgan said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well sometimes I have to get out of my head and the stuff we see. I figured a way to make myself laugh and drive her crazy at the same time. It's a win win, don't you think?" she said as everyone continued laughing.

"Okay let's see, who hasn't gone yet?" Penelope said as she looked around to see who had yet to play. "I choose Hotch. Hotch, truth or dare?"

Hotch looked up from where he was rolling a few more joints and said, "Wait a minute Pen. I need to finish this. I'm starting to lose my buzz." He quickly rolled enough joints for everyone and then handed them out. "Dave this a lot of weed. There might even be enough left to turn over to Halderman when we get done."

"There will be no turning over of the weed, Hotch. We are going to roll all of this and split it between the lot of us and then when it's gone we never bring it back up again. Ever." Dave said as he helped Hotch roll the rest of the joints. There ended up being enough for everyone to have a total of three joints each for the rest of the night.

"Party on my freaks." Dave said as he handed everyone the two other joints and then went to the bar and grabbed a full bottle of tequila and a full bottle of scotch and some shot glasses, bringing them back and setting them down on the coffee table with a clang.

Half a joint and two shots later Penelope turned to face Hotch. "Okay Hotch, truth or dare?"

"I am going to make this interesting for you Penelope. I choose dare." Hotch said smiling over at the blonde.

"Oh sir, I am impressed." Penelope said as she looked from Hotch to Emily, who was already high as a kite from Penelope's guess. "I dare you to kiss the person sitting closest to you. Male or female."

Rossi quickly slid a little further to the left away from Hotch. "Not his time kiddo." he said looking over at Penelope, who was now bouncing up and down on the floor clapping her hands.

Emily was oblivious to what was going on as she sat there staring out at nothing particular. Hotch looked next to him at Rossi and then to his right at Emily, who was sitting at least a foot closer to him than Rossi was.

"Thank God." He mumbled under his breath thinking no one could hear him but was sadly mistaken when the room erupted into a fit of laughter.

Emily finally looked around wondering what was going on and saw Penelope rolling around in the floor laughing her ass off. Reid, who had been the same steady shade of red for the past hour, was smiling from where he continued to rest his head in JJ's lap, JJ's hand still playing with his hair and Dave was now howling the loudest as he slapped his leg with hand a few times.

"What's going on?" Emily asked totally confused.

"You my dear, are a part of Hotch's dare. You are the one sitting the closest to him, so you lose by default. Or win. Whichever way you want to look at it." Rossi said as he continued to laugh.

"I don't get it." Emily stated, still confused.

"Not yet but you will." JJ said, winking at Emily from the other side of the coffee table, which caused everyone to start laughing again.

"If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to do it right." Hotch said as he stood up and reached down and pulled Emily to her feet in front of him.

"Hotch... what are you doing?" Emily said stunned.

"I'm doing my dare. Now shut up and kiss me." Hotch said as he jerked her up against him. Wrapping his hand in her hair he lowered his mouth until it met hers gently.

Everyone assumed that it would stop at just a peck but that is not where Hotch stopped. No, he went on to run his tongue along the seam of her lips until she gasped and he pushed his tongue inside the hot depths of her mouth. Emily's arms were around his neck in a blink of an eye as she gave in and kissed him back. His hand in her hair tightened slightly and Emily felt like she had been struck by lightening as the electricity washed through her. She moaned but it was lost to everyone but Hotch, as the others were whistling and doing wolf calls behind them.

Hotch finally pulled back and dropped his hands and everyone watched as Emily sank to the floor like a rag doll, stunned at what had just happened.

Hotch returned to his sit and smiled at everyone else. "That is how it's done."

"Hotch, it's your turn." Dave said when he finally found his breath.

Hotch turned to the remaining player that had not played yet, "I choose Emily."

"What? Me? Why me?" Emily asked as she looked around the room at her so called friends.

"Because you are the only one that hasn't gone yet, that's why. Now choose, truth or dare?" Hotch replied.

"Umm... I... Shit... okay I choose... dare." Emily said hesitantly.

"Are you sure you trust Bossman there to give you a dare?" Penelope asked.

Emily looked at Hotch, "Should I be worried?" She asked the man who was now smiling at her.

"No, no worries. Take another shot and hit that joint there and you will be fine." Hotch said as he slid the shot of tequila toward her on the table.

"Somehow that doesn't ease my mind at all." Emily said as she downed the liquid, feeling the burn all the way down to her stomach. She then lit the joint she had been holding and took a deep puff, holding it longer than she had earlier. Her hair felt like it was tingling when she finally let the breath out.

"Emily, I dare you to..." Hotch started but was interrupted when Morgan leaned across the table and whispered in his ear.

Hotch smiled at him and then turned to look at Emily. "I dare you to let me take a body shot off of you." Hotch's voice was laced with tension and desire.

"Hotch you can't be serious? Here? In front of everyone?" she asked as she quickly began to lose the buzz she had.

"Well, unless you would rather take this upstairs, then yes. Right here, right now." he said deeply.

"Umm... No! Here's fine." she quickly replied.

Hotch cleared off the coffee table and the turned to Emily. "Okay, lie down here. Dave, I need salt and lime please."

"Coming right up, my good sir." Rossi said in his best English accent, which wasn't to shabby.

Emily looked around the room and thought she worked with a bunch of crazy people.

She turned back around to look at Hotch. "Hotch, you can't be serious? The kiss was one thing but this... this is something totally different." Emily said in an almost panicked voice.

"Are you saying that the kiss meant nothing to you?" Hotch asked her with that famous eyebrow arched.

"No, yes...no...yes... what? Fine just hurry up and get this over, I'm ready to go to bed." Emily's said as she sat down and hit her joint again before she laid her head back on the pillow JJ had put there. She handed the joint to Hotch and he took a hit before putting it in the ashtray.

"In a hurry to be alone with me, Emily? I'm ready when you are." He told her as he smiled down at her.

Hotch looked down at the woman he had dreamed of for so long, while everyone settled back down to watch the unraveling of their friends. Hotch reached down and pulled Emily back up to a sitting position. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he pulled it up slowly.

"Can't do a body shot with this in the way." he said as he pulled the dark red shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor beside the table. The black bra she wore pushed her breast up and out and made it perfect for the shot glass to fit snugly in place when it was time. Hotch couldn't believe how beautiful she looked sitting there staring up at him.

Hotch laid Emily back down and took the salt and made a line from Emily's belly button to just below where her bra rested under her breast.

"Don't move or you will make a mess." he ordered her in a voice that made her body tremble.

Hotch took the shot glass full of tequila and placed it in between Emily's breast and then placed the lime wedge between her lips. "Keep your lips around it, but not to hard or it will drip."

"That's what he said." Reid said from where he watched from five feet away.

Rossi looked over at Reid and said, "I have no idea what that means." The rest of the team laughed, well except for Hotch and Emily. They were lost in each other's eyes as they stared at each other.

Hotch leaned over Emily and began to lick his way slowly up her stomach and Emily moaned at the friction of his tongue on her smooth skin. When he reached the end of the line of salt, he took the shot glass between his lips and swung his head back swallowing the liquid in one gulp. He bent back down over Emily and took the lime from between her lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he sucked the sour liquid from slice. He then bent over her face and smiled before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her for the second time that night.

Once again Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck, holding him in place above her. She pulled him closer until he had no choice but to lay on top of her. Emily's hands went beneath the back of Hotch's shirt before Rossi spoke up.

"Okay folks, move it off the coffee table before both of you end up on the floor on top of a pile of wood." Rossi said as he and Morgan pulled Hotch off of Emily, who moaned in disappointment.

Hotch reached down and pulled Emily up off of the coffee table and steadied her before he let her go.

Reid looked up at JJ from his spot in her lap and said, " I bet they won't be sleeping much tonight."

JJ looked down at Reid, "You might not be either from the looks of those two over there." JJ nodded her head over at Penelope and Morgan, who had his head in the curve of Penelope's neck, and appeared to be nuzzling it.

Reid looked over at the two and then back up at JJ, "You can always share the room with me." he said innocently.

"Maybe I will." JJ said with a smile on her face as she stared down at him.

"I think it's time for everyone to retire to their rooms." Rossi said as he looked around at the others.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Morgan said as he got up and then helped his Babygirl up off the floor. He turned to Reid and JJ and said, "I'll leave your bag in JJ's room when I get Babygirl's bag," and then the two of them left the room and went upstairs.

"Looks like I'm bunking with you." Reid told JJ as he helped her up off the floor.

It was just Rossi, Hotch and Emily left in the room and Rossi just watched as the other two just stared at each other.

"Well goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning. Or afternoon." Rossi said before he turned and went upstairs to his room as well.

Hotch and Emily had been standing there for ten minutes before they finally realized they were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" Emily asked as she looked around the room.

"I think they all went to bed a little bit ago." he said as he moved closer to her.

"Oh, they did? Well I guess maybe..." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "we should go upstairs too."

Hotch lifted Emily up into his arms and then carried her through the foyer to the stairs. He had made it halfway up when his foot slipped and they two tumbled in to a heap in the middle of the stairs. Emily was now lying under Hotch with his leg in the crevice of her thighs.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"Hotch asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine." she said as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met with such heat that Rossi could have sworn that he saw a spark from where he stood on the landing.

Rossi had been coming back to make sure all the lights had been turned off when he heard the commotion on the steps. He had just made it to the landing when he saw Emily pull Hotch down to kiss her.

"Hey Aaron, when the two of you get through playing on the stairs, can you make sure the lights are off down stairs?" Dave said from where he stood looking down at the two of them.

Hotch pulled back and looked up at where Rossi was standing and smiled before looking back down at Emily.

"I think we better move this to the bedroom, don't you?" Hotch asked her as Emily looked upside down at Rossi before burying her face in the curve of Hotch's shoulder, embarrassed at being caught making out on the steps. She just nodded her head against him before he stood back up and helped her to her feet.

"You two have a good night." Rossi said, before turning and going back to his bedroom.

"You too Dave." Emily called after the older man.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."Hotch told her before he went back down the stairs and out of sight.

Emily stood there feeling as if she were in a dream. What was going on? Had she fallen and knocked herself out earlier? Hotch came back carrying the bottle of tequila and the rest of their joints. Stopping on the step below her, he kissed he gently before taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way to to bedroom. Hotch shut and locked the before walking over to the bedside table where he put down the bottle of tequila. He then pulled a two shot glasses out of one if his jeans pocket and the small salt shaker out of the other. In the hand that wasn't holding Emily's, he had the joints and a little baggy with lime slices in it.

"Are you ready to continue where we left off?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said before she pushed him back on the bed and the straddled his hips as she climbed up over him.

Hotch's hand were on her hips as she lowered her lips to his once again. The kiss was electrifying the moment their lips touched. Emily's hands were in his hair as he flipped her over onto her back beneath him.

"Slow down, we have all night." he told her as he ran his hand over her smooth stomach.

"I can't wait all night, Aaron." she whispered as she felt his lips on the slope of her neck. He loved the way she said his name. She never called him by his first name, no one did.

"You won't have to baby. I just don't want to rush this." he said as he trailed his lips down the side of her neck to her shoulder and then down the valley between in her breasts.

Hotch leaned back up and grabbed the salt but Emily stopped him before he could pour any on her.

"It's my turn." she said taking the salt shaker from him.

She set it back down on the table and reached for Hotch's shirt. She grabbed the front by the buttons and pulled it apart roughly, buttons flew and fabric ripped as the shirt flew open. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing the sides apart to reveal his dark blue boxer briefs.

"Wow. I think I like this side of you Emily." Hotch said as he watched her reach for the salt.

Emily got the salt from the beside table and made a trail from his chest all the way to the waistband of his boxer briefs. She then took a slice of lime and placed it between his lips. Grabbing the bottle of tequila, she poured some in his belly button and then set the bottle back down on the stand.

Emily looked at Hotch before she lowered her head and started licking the salt from his chest, down his stomach, through the course hair of his happy trail, to the waistband of his boxer briefs. By the time she was through licking the salt from him, Hotch had buried his hands in the comforter so he wouldn't grab her. She could feel him shaking as she licked the liquid from his belly button. She leaned back and looked at him. Seeing the fire burning in his eyes made her smile before she leaned down and took the lime from his lips with hers. She sucked the liquid from the lime until he had had enough and threw her back down on the bed and straddled her hips.

Hotch reached over and grabbed another joint and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter he had swiped from the table. He lit it and then handed it to Emily. Emily took the joint from him and hit it before she told him to come closer. She turned the joint around and put it halfway in her mouth, holding it between her teeth. She took him by the face and pulled him closer to where his face was right above hers, and she blew the smoke out slowly into his mouth as he inhaled deeply. Emily let go of him and pulled the joint from her mouth and smiled up at him.

"Where did you learn how to do a shotgun?" he asked her after he let the breath he had been holding out.

"Didn't you say we all have our little secrets. Well this would be one of mine. It's from my party days in college. How else do you think I handled holidays home with mommy dearest?" she asked him and then laughed.

By the time they finished the joint, they had two more shots each. Hotch was still straddling her hips when Emily ran her hand up his stomach to his chest. She ran her fingers over one of his nipples before she pinched it gently.

"I'm through waiting, Aaron." she told him as she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Hotch's hands felt like they were everywhere at once as he touched her. He moved off of her and laid down beside her on the bed and pulled her to him, with both of them laying on their sides facing each other. Emily wrapped her one free leg over Hotch's hip and ground her heat into his erection repeatedly. Hotch had to grab her by the hips to stop her movements.

"If you want this to last long enough to get our clothes off, you will stop doing that." he said in a deep, strained voice, as he unhooked the clasp of her bra. He pulled it from her body and tossed it to the side.

"Lose the clothes Aaron." Emily said as she pushed the torn shirt down his shoulders.

"A little pushy there aren't you?" Hotch said as he stood up smiling down at her. He kicked off his shoes and then removed his jeans and boxer briefs at the same time.

"I just know what I want. Now hurry up." she ordered as she removed her shoes and then her jeans. She reached for her black lace panties but Hotch stopped her.

"No. Leave them, I want to take those off." he said grinning at her.

"Yes sir. I love a man who knows what he wants." she said as she laid back on the bed again.

"I've always known what I wanted, Emily." Hotch said as he got back on the bed, moving up over her he looked down into her eyes.

"Oh really? How come you never said anything before?" Emily asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare back.

"Well for one, it's against the rules, and secondly, I really didn't think you would go for a guy like me." he said as he lowered his lips to her bare breast, pulling the hard pebbled peak into his hot mouth.

"A guy like you is exactly what every single woman is looking for. Don't sell yourself short there. I've known it ever since you worked for my mother." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hotch could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric of her panties and he almost ripped them off of her right then. He controlled himself until he felt Emily scrape her fingernails down his back. The weed intensified the feeling and he all but growled as he reached between their bodies and ripped the lacy material from her body.

In one smooth motion, Hotch rolled them over to where Emily was on top of him. He raised Emily up enough to reach between them and line himself up to her wet heat before lowering her down onto his aching cock. Emily was so shocked at first that she didn't even realize what had happened until she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance as she sank down on him.

Emily moaned as she felt herself stretch at the slow intrusion. She had never felt this full before and she knew that she was going to be sore in the morning. Hotch pushed his way slowly into her until he was seated all the way inside of her hot, wet heat. Emily looked down at him and rolled her hips slowly as her body adjusted, causing Hotch to groan and grab her hips a little harder than he already was.

Emily raised herself up slowly until he was almost all the way out of her. All that remained in her was the tip of his cock, and as she began to lower herself back down just as slow, he knew he was going to have to take control back from her or wasn't going to last five minutes. Hotch let her ride him to the point of losing his mind, until he couldn't take any more and flipped them back over.

Hotch looked down at her and smiled as she wiggled beneath him. "Be patient baby. I promise you will love it." he said.

"I already do Aaron. Please..." she begged him as she continued to wiggle against him.

Hotch grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over onto her stomach before he pulled her up onto her knees. He grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on top of the head board to where her back was against his chest. He then lined himself back up with her heat. Pushing slowly into her he felt her tighten around him, pulling him deeper into her.

Emily moaned loudly and her head fell back onto his shoulder, as he reached around her and palmed her left breast. His fingers rubbing lightly over the puckered tip before he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Aaron... Please." Emily begged again as she pushed back against him a little harder.

Hotch let go of her breast and grabbed her by the hips and stilled her movements. He pulled himself almost all the way out again and waited. Hotch bent his head and licked his way from her shoulder to her neck where he bit down as he slammed his cock back into her. Emily cried out as a new wave of pleasure rolled through her body, making her tremble from head to toe. Emily was falling apart right there and she knew it. She gripped the headboard tighter as he continued to slam into her, over and over again and she knew it wouldn't be long until she had the best orgasm of her life.

Emily reached behind her and grabbed Hotch by the neck as she turned to kiss him, while she still held the headboard with her other hand. Hotch reached around her with his left hand and wrapped his hand caressingly around her throat. His fingers massaged the skin beneath them as he felt the muscles in her throat move as she kissed him. As Hotch pounded into her, his grip on her neck tightened.

"Aaron... Oh Aaron." Emily cried out his name as she fell over the edge.

Hotch felt her tightening around him as she fell apart. Her tight heat gripping him with such a grip Hotch knew he was lost. Emily cried out one more time as she came again. Hotch pounded into her one more time as he spilled himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips like he said it a thousand times.

The two fell into a heap of tangled arms and legs as they tried to catch their breaths. The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the second story window. Hotch pulled Emily over him to where she was resting her head over his heart. She could her the rapid beating and the jaggedness to his breaths as she laid there absently running her fingers back and forth over his muscled chest.

"You are one amazing woman Emily." Hotch said as he rubbed his hand over her back.

"Well you weren't that bad. I guess it was worth the humiliation of the guys seeing me in my bra." Emily said as she propped her head up on her hand that was on his chest.

Hotch quickly flipped her beneath him again and held her arms above her head with his hands.

"I'll show you 'worth it' Emily." Hotch said before lowering his mouth to hers again.

They spent the night smoking, drinking and making love. By the time they were through it was nearly day break. Neither of them had noticed all the snow that had fallen during the night.

It was almost lunch when Hotch and Emily dragged themselves from their bedroom to the kitchen. Everyone else had already been up for hours and they were now dressed and sitting around the island counter drinking coffee when the two of them walked in.

"Good afternoon you two. Did you sleep well?" Rossi asked the two of them with a big grin on his face.

"Absolutely wonderful." Emily replied with a radiant smile on her lips.

"It didn't sound like you slept very much from where I was at." Reid said from his spot next to JJ.

"They had the room next to yours." Dave said laughing.

"Gotcha." Hotch said and then he smiled at Emily knowingly.

"Hey Bossman, did you notice all the snow we got? We'll be lucky to get out of here by the end of the week." Penelope said as she moved to the sink, putting her coffee cup down.

Hotch and Emily walked over to the patio door and looked out. All they could see was a white blanket of snow covering everything in sight.

"Well I couldn't think of a better group of people to be snowed in with." Hotch said as he turned to face the rest of the team.

"Well that's sweet Hotch, but you might not feel that way in a few hours when we lose power. The way it's icing up out there, the power lines will be down soon." Rossi said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Well I guess we better make the most of the time we have left with power. Emily, would you like some coffee?" Hotch asked as he got a couple of coffee mugs out of the cabinet.

"Please. Dave, do you have anything for a headache? I think I drank too much last night." Emily said as she rubbed her throbbing temple.

"You don't say." Rossi said as he opened a drawer by the coffee pot and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen, handing it to her.

Emily took a couple of pills with the coffee Hotch handed to her. Hotch sipped the hot liquid, thanking God that he didn't have to start this day without it.

The rest if the day was spent sitting around the fire in the livingroom. The electricity had only lasted two hours after Rossi had told Hotch about the ice. After the sun set and the room darkened everyone went to their rooms and settled themselves down for the night. Rossi had lit the fireplaces and stocked the rooms with enough wood to last the night the hour before, so the rooms were warm when everyone went to bed.

For the next five days the team spent their time playing games and just relaxing in front of the fire. By the time the roads were cleared and they could get down off the mountain, they were all going a little stir crazy. The team didn't get back to Quantico until almost midnight. The roads had been cleared but they still had to be careful driving down the mountain, so it took twice as long to get back. As the team got their things from the two SVU's and said their good nights, Hotch couldn't help but think about the last week with Emily. It had been the best week of his life and he really didn't want that to end just yet, if ever.

Hotch pulled Emily over to the side as the rest of the team starting getting into their cars to get ready to go home.

"Would you like to come over? I could make it worth your while." he said as he pulled one last joint from the inside breast pocket of his leather jacket. He hid it from view of the cameras and flashed it to Emily, who smiled in return.

"You don't need that to get me to come home with you... but it helps." she said as she took it from his hand and turned and walked over to his car and turned to face him. "What are you waiting for Aaron?" she said and arched her eyebrow at him.


End file.
